1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spotlight, and more particularly to a spotlight that has a dynamic and cloud-like lighting effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A spotlight is often applied for stages to create a vibrant atmosphere. A conventional spotlight has a motor and a projection lamp. The projection lamp has a shell, a lighting module, and a lens. The lighting module and the lens are mounted in the shell. The lighting module emits light beams toward the lens to be refracted. The motor can drive the projection lamp to rotate or to swing to create different lighting effects.
However, the light beams refracted from the lighting lamp cannot be projected outwards at different angles covering a large area. Therefore, the lighting effect of the conventional spotlight is monotonous.